Why Don't We Raise A Little Hell? Part 1
by Kayla-White
Summary: Sam has had a vision of Dean dying. Can Dean manipulate Bela into helping him to save Sammy and to get his hands on the demon of hell?


"Sammy! Sammy!" A male cried out, "Where the _hell_ are you?!" It cried again. A chair toppled over, "Sam! C'mon Sammy this isn't funny! Speak to me, dude!" the male's voice got more and more concern. "son of a bitch!" He screamed. He pulled out his gun, and jolted passed a corner "Sam?" He sounded alarmed still, no answer. Dean Winchester, born January 24th, 1979, a twenty-nine year old Aquarius searched, helplessly for his little brother, Sam. As Dean scrambled through doors and open rooms, in the back of his head echoed "He might be dead." Dean shook these echoes out of his head Dean just wouldn't let go of Sam. Dean was a protective big brother, always looked out for little Sammy Winchester. Ever since he lost his mother at four years of age in Sam's nursery to the yellow eyed demon, and lost his father, who foolishly sold his soul _and _the colt to bring Dean back to life, Dean was just not going to let go of his little baby brother. Dean was a good looking boy, short brown hair, medium built, beautiful brown eyes, and very brave, yet, something held him back from being the big, brave, bad ass he was. His dying wish. Dean Winchester, in his hopes of saving lives, and stopping the demonic hell war sold his soul to the crossroads demon. Idiotic? Yes. Sam went against this, and still won't forgive him. Until, that is, Sam met Ruby. Ruby, the beloved beautiful demon from hell, who is manipulating Sam to let her help them, to save Dean, and to bring the colt back to it's original state. Sam, in a matter of minutes, replied "yes". Therefore, young and beautiful Ruby was on the boy's side. However, Dean, this bad ass brother of his, went against it, yet Sam went against Dean's dying time. Ever since Dean sold his soul to the demon, Sam and Dean, were never the same. Sam acted a lot like Dean now. Dean never understood why, and by now wouldn't Dean think of why? As Dean thought of countless memories of beloved Sam, he tripped. "What the—" He stopped, and looked over his shoulder, a male figure curled up in a ball, tied up and duck tape overlapped his lips, his face was scratched and bloody, his left eye swollen and his shirt covered with muck Dean slid himself over to the male curled up and turned him over onto his back Dean's eyes widened "Sam! Sammy!" he cried, he set his gun aside and sat up, pushing Sam up. "Sam, c'mon dude wake up!" he called out, he gently slapped Sam's face. Sam grunted flinched and stopped. Dean grunted and swore under his breath. Dean got to his feet and began to pull Sam still tied up across the floor, he than picked Sam up and ran out of the house, Sam hanging over his shoulders. "Jeez, Sam. Always getting into trouble." Dean said as he threw Sam in the back seat and jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

Dean sped through the highway, he kept taking glances to the rear view mirror to Sam, Sam, moaned and moved slightly. Dean quickly pulled the duck tape overlapping his lips. "Sam, where the hell did you go. Why didn't you just stay with me? Why are the tied up!" questions screamed out of Dean's mouth, Sam groaned "Ugh! Dean, shut up for a second!" Sam snapped, his eyes were firmly shut. Another one. "What is it now, Sammy?" Dean asked concerned yet, still focused on driving through the thick fog. Sam moaned and groaned, flashes appeared in his head, "Sam!" Dean said firmly. Sam opened his eyes quickly "W-what…?" He looked at the stereo set to the cassette player, sweat running down his face. "Bobby, we need Bobby…" Sam said softly, Dean quickly pulled a 'U' turn and sped down the main road. Dean kept taking glances and the sweating Sam in the back seat. "So, can you tell me about this little vision you just witnessed?" Dean asked. Sam tried to sit up, but he fell back onto his back, with a moan. Sam sighed "I just don't know Dean, I mean, isn't there a theoretical explanation of why this one was the worse?" Sam asked, Dean shrugged "I don't know, I mean did it like give you pain? Or what? What is it Sammy?" Dean said as he turned a sharp corner. Sam slid onto the ground with a grunt "Just get me to Bobby…" he said softly yet, with rage. Dean swallowed and kept driving without saying a word.

"The _hell_ happened to you?" Bobby's voice called. Dean helped Sam walk into the house "Nice to see you again too, Bobby…" Dean said, sitting Sam on the couch. Bobby walked over to them, "So, Sam what happened?" he asked, Sam looked up at Bobby "A vision." He said, and looking down at his feet. "a _what_?" Bobby snapped Dean looked at him "A vision, you know. When Sam gets there freakish little visions of something terrible happening." Bobby looked at Dean without a word, "What was it about?" Bobby asked, "Dean…" Sam said, Dean's expression changed "What happened?" He shook Sam, Sam didn't answer, he shook harder "Sam!" He snapped "You were in pain, I don't know Dean! You were just on the floor coughing out blood!" Sam snapped and looked at Dean. Many thoughts ran through Dean's mind. "Maybe it was the day I was dyeing?" Dean asked, Sam turned his head away "… I don't know…" he spoke quietly. Dean sighed and turned on his heel, "Where are you going, Dean?" Bobby asked "Out. Keep an eye out for Sammy." Dean said furiously and slammed the door behind him. Bobby stared at the door and flinched from the sound. Bobby and Sam looked at eachother for minutes, neither one of them speaking a word.

"Dean, what the _hell_ are you up to?" A females voice called over through the phone, in a British accent. "Listen, Bela I don't need your crap, I need to know about this demon from hell boss." Dean said, through his cell. Bela laughed "Aww. Dean, you do know that you can't get scoops on the boss of hell, and if you _haven't_ noticed, is Satan." Bela said with a small laugh. "…I'm not finding that funny, Bitch." Dean said eyes gleaming, Bela stopped laughing immediately "Your not going to hold a grudge on me again, are you Dean-boy?" she asked, pretending to do puppy eyes. "No, I'm going to _kill_ you than hold a grudge on you." Bela sighed "Than I'll just have to haunt your ass than, wouldn't I?" she gave a smirk to herself. Dean didn't say anything "So, what's it going to be, you going to help me, or am I going to have to find you than kill you myself, with or without a gun." Dean said. "You got two options." He added. Bela was silent for a bit "Fine, I'll help you." Dean smiled to himself he opened his mouth to say something, but Bela cutted him off "But, you have to promise you'll never hold grudges on me again." Dean smirked, and lied "Sure." He said as he sped up through the fog.


End file.
